Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-9}{3y} - \dfrac{8}{3y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-9 - (8)}{3y}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-17}{3y}$